To Cheat Or Not To Cheat
by castlelover8
Summary: Kate is married to Josh, they have 3 children together. One day Kate gets a call from Josh and she hears another woman on the phone with him. Will eventually be castle/beckett. Sorry i suck at summaries. Just give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like it. Please leave a review to tell me if i should continue. Thanks. Oh by the way i dont own Castle.**

* * *

It was a beautiful July afternoon when Kate Beckett left the precinct to go to her apartment. When she got in, she looked around for her husband, Josh. But he was no where to be found. She looked at the phone and realized her answering machine was blinking. She decided to listen to the only message.

"Hi babe, just calling to let you know i`m working late, don`t wait up. I love you bye"

Thats strange Kate thought. He`s been working late a lot this past month. Oh well its probably nothing.

She decided it was best to not worry. She sat on the couch and watched tv until it was time to pick her three children up from school.

* * *

Kate went to pick her children up from school.

"Hey Ben, James, how was school" `

"We had so much fun mommy, we got to colour and play with legos" said James

"Yah and I was the class leader today mommy" said Ben

"Wow that sounds fun boys. Were gonna go pick Jo up from school and then go home for dinner, okay boys?"

"Okay mommy. What are we having?" Asked Ben

"I want chicken fingers" said James

"Its a surprise" Kate said

* * *

As they arrived at Jo`s school they see Jo waiting with one of her friends

"Hey Jo, Hi Alexis how are you?" asked Kate

"Hi, Fine Mrs. Beckett, oh my dads here I gotta go, text me Jo"

"i will, bye Alexis"

"Hey mom, can Lexi come over later tonight?" asked Jo as she got into the car

"Sure I don't see why not"

The drive home was lively with the twins talking up a storm about how much fun they had today at school. Once they arrived in the apartment they were told to do their homework and they would be called when supper was ready. All three obeyed

* * *

"Supper`s ready!" called Kate

"Mommy, where`s daddy? Is he not eating dinner with us" asked James.

"No sweetheart he has to work late tonight."

Once dinner was done the two youngest kids went upstairs to get ready for bed while the oldest helped her mom with the dishes.

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, you know you can ask me anything"

"Where`s dad?"

"Jo I told you, he`s at work"

"Mom he`s always at work or at least thats where he says he is, you do realize he hasn't had dinner with us for almost two weeks"

"Why are you asking this?" said Kate

"Because Lexi`s parents just got divorced and its starting to look like you two are getting distant from each other"

"Jo why don't you check on the kids upstairs and then go do your homework, once you're done Alexis can come over, I can finish the rest of the dishes myself"

"Okay"

***an hour later***

"okay mom homework done, I texted Alexis she should be here any moment"

"Okay sweetheart, im gonna go to bed, have fun and don`t stay up too late, good night, love you"

"goodnight, love you too mom"

* * *

At that point there was a knock at the door

Jo went to answer the door

"Hey"

"Hey Lexi come on in"

"Want something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks im good"

"Okay, tell me if you want anything, lets go up to my room, Lex can we talk for a minute about something"

"um sure is everything alright?"

"Yah its just ummm did you know when you're parents were going to get divorce I mean was it obvious?"

"Jo why are you asking"

"Because i`m scared, I barely ever see my dad anymore, I think he`s cheating on my mom"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he`s always at work and the other day when my mom was at work my dad left a message saying he wasn't going to be home for dinner and there was a women in the background"

"It could have been a colleague"

"No trust me it was definitely not a colleague"

"Have you told your mom?"

"Not really I mean I told her that I don't think dad`s always at work but she just said why are you asking and then she told me to go upstairs"

"I think you should probably talk to her, oh hold on a minute my phones ringing"

"Hello oh hi dad, sorry I didn't realized it was that late, i`m leaving now, ill be there in like 20 minutes, no i`m good you don't need to pick me up, i`m gonna take a cab, love you too, see you soon, bye". Sorry Jo I have to go

"Oh thats fine, ill see you tomorrow at school"

"Yep bye"

Kate had heard the whole conversation. Kate laid awake thinking long and hard about what her daughter had said. Was Jo right? Was he where he said he was. She thought maybe she was just thinking too hard. Kate finally drifted off to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a door opening. She then heard her husband`s voice. Who the hell was he talking to at, she had to look at her alarm clock, 4:30 in the morning. Once he got off the phone and came into the bedroom he shared with Kate

"Josh who were you talking to?"

"Its work related honey, go back to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone... Here`s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

That next morning Kate woke up and noticed Josh was no longer in bed. She got up to make herself a cup of coffee and saw a note on the table. "Sorry I didn't get to see you this morning, work called, they were short staff and called me, see you tonight, love you" Kate was really starting to think where he was going because it sure as hell cant always be work. Kate woke up her three kids and drove them to school. She dropped off James and Ben from school and then went to Jo`s school to drop her off.

"Bye Jo, have a good day"

"Bye mom"

Next stop for Kate was the precinct.

She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork until Esposito showed up

"Yo Beckett body just dropped" said Esposito

"Wow Beckett are you feeling okay, you look really tired?" Asked Ryan coming from behind Esposito

"Yah Beckett are you feeling okay? Were you and doctor motorcycle man up all night playing doctor?"

"For your information Espo we weren`t, we was working, and guys im fine"

"Would you like a coffee?" asked Ryan

"No thanks" said Beckett

"Kate Beckett giving up coffee, thats unheard of. Are you pregnant?" Ryan joked

"No, im not!"

"Aw did you two have a fight?" asked Espo

"Guys stop talking about my personal life, now go to the crime scene, i`m gonna stay here today , finish up some paper work, besides I have an appointment later today"

"With the doctor to see if youre pregnant?" Espo said

"Espo your gonna be fired if you keep this up"

"Sorry boss, im leaving now"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Kate wondered why she had just lied to them. She didn't really have an appointment. She just needed time to think. She finished some paperwork on the previous case they had solved and then decided to go home early. Of course Josh still wasn't home. She told herself when Josh comes home, they were going to have a talk.

* * *

She was thinking about calling Josh to see if he was going to be home for supper tonight when she received a text from Lanie.

Hey Kate, is everything okay? The boys told me you didn't look well. Are you pregnant?

No lanie im not pregnant. Can we talk?

Sure what time do you want me to come over at

Can you come over tomorrow night? Ill ask my dad if he can watch the kids for the night

Yah sure does 7 sound good

Yep perfect see you at 7

She checked the time and realized calling Josh would have to wait, she has to pick the kids up from school. The kids did there usually routine and then went to bed

* * *

The next morning Kate told the kids they were going to spend the night at grandpa`s. Ben and James were so excited, Jo not so much. She told her mom she was too old for her grandpa to babysit her and asked if she could stay at Alexis` place instead.

"If its alright with her parents you can go"

"Sweet her dads soooo cool i`m sure he wont mind, ill go call right now"

Beckett gave her daughter the famous Beckett eye roll

Jo came running down the stairs "Alexis said I could"

"Okay what time do you want me to drop you off?"

"Anytime, oh by the way, her dad wants to meet you"

"Why?"

"Because he says whenever i`m over there i`m always extremely kind and polite and he says he wants to meet the women who raised me that way"

"Well alright then, lets go"

"Hey Jo come on in"

"Hi minster Castle, this is my mom Kate"

"Jo! You`re here, come on lets go in my room"

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweetheart"

"So Kate what a beautiful name, come on in, would you like something to drink"

"Oh no thanks you minster castle"

"Please call me Rick"

"Okay Rick, well I should probably get going, what time do you want me to pick Jo up"

"Whenever that pretty little heart of yours desires"

"Well how about I pick her up around 9 and if i`m running late ill call unless thats too late for an old man such as yourself"

"Kate that hurt"

"Oh i`m sure you`ll get over it"

"Oh i`m sure I could too with a little bit of help"

"Rick, theres children here!"

"Well we can go to my bedroom and lock the door, then there wont be any"

"Youre terrible"

"If we were in bed together, you would not be using that work, it would be more like terrific, magnificent, amazing, incredible"

"Your a writer boy and you can`t think of better words then that"

"Its writer man, Kate Beckett"

"Well maybe youll have to prove it" Kate couldnt believe she just said that. Kate looked down at her watch in embarrassment "Oh Gosh i`m running late, I have to go"

"Okay let me just give you my number in cause you`re running late"

Rick hands his number over to Kate.

"Thanks Rick, ill see you tonight"

"Bye beautiful"

Did he really just say that? Kate thought to herself. Was he flirting with me? How could a handsome, bestselling author like him, be single she thought to herself

**If you leave a review, it will make me happy and inspire me to write faster. Just kidding, no not really but a review would be nice. The next chapter should be up either later tonight if i decide to write today and if not the latest it will be up is thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is shorter , i know sorry. Special thanks to LivingInADream95 for helping with the grammar and such **

As Kate entered her apartment she heard the TV on. _Perfect_, she thought. Josh is home, so they can have a talk.

"Josh!" Kate hollered.

"Sorry Kate, Josh isn't here," came Lanie's reply.

"Lanie, you scared me, how did you get in?"

"Kate, you gave me a key like a year ago…"

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot about that," Kate said, seeming somewhat frazzled.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, um, at Jo`s friend`s house."

"You? Why were you there?"

"Because her friend`s dad wanted to meet me."

"Ohhhh… Is he single?"

"Lanie, stop, you're married."

"Sooooo… Doesn't mean I can't still look around," Lanie joked.

"Stop. We're here to talk about me, not you, remember?"

"Right, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I think Josh is cheating on me," Kate said dejectedly.

"What?! Doctor Motorcycle Man cheating? I could never… Ummm actually yeah, I could see that."

"What?!" By now Kate was feeling completely exasperated and quite frankly, a little pissed off. How could everyone predict that he was cheating on her, but her? By now she was pacing about the room, trying to think of a solution to her problem.

"Kate, you and him never see each other, you both have crazy schedules, it was bound to happen, and he has needs…" Lanie explained, interrupting Kate's train of self-deprecating thoughts, only to add fuel to the flame.

"You know what Lanie, so do I!" Kate shouted.

"Kate, calm down, you`re yelling at the wrong person. If you really think he`s cheating, why don`t you hire a private eye?"

"You know what, I think that's a good idea, but Lanie, what if he is cheating?" Kate asked quietly, finally sitting down beside her friend.

"I don't think I understand your question Kate," Lanie replied, leaning over to put her arm around Kate. She was one of the few people Kate allowed to do that.

"What will happen?" Kate asked pleadingly, looking at Lanie with teary eyes, something she did not see in her friend very often.

"You can get a divorce?" Lanie wasn't sure what else to say.

"What about the kids? They need a father…" Kate finally lets the tears fall from her eyes, sinking into her best friend.

Kate`s phone then starts to ring, startling them both.

"Lanie can you answer it? I don't want to talk to Josh right now," Kate says, voice hoarse from crying.

"Sure, Honey," Lanie replies softly, patting Kate as she answers her phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Rick Castle calling, can I please speak to Kate?" came a masculine voice on the other line.

"Sure, one minute," Lanie replied, holding her hand over the phone as she turned her attention back to Kate.

"Kate, the phone's for you. A Rick Castle is calling?"

"Hello," Kate said into the receiver, trying to keep her voice steady, not wanting anyone else to know she had been crying.

"Hi Kate, its me, Rick."

"Oh, the old guy, right. I remember. How could I forget? Hey how did you get my number?"

"Kate, that's extremely rude. I think you owe me a coffee for that, but anyways, I was calling to see when you were picking Jo up because I was gonna take the girls out for some ice cream and I was wondering if you weren't busy, If you would like to come," Rick said quickly.

"Sure, I'll meet you at your place."

"Okay perfect, bye Kate."

"Bye."

Kate hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lanie asked as soon as Kate put her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh, on the phone? That was Jo`s friend`s father. The guy I was telling you about."

Lanie gave her a questioning look. Kate didn't have time to deal with this right now. She had somewhere to be.

"I'm sorry Lanie, but I have to go pick up Jo. I'll talk to you later?"

"That's fine girl. I'll be expecting details when you get back," Lanie replied with a wink.

Kate looked in the mirror. _I can't go like this,_ she thought. She fixed her smeared makeup from crying earlier and put on some new clothes before checking herself out in the mirror one last time. _"Wait Kate what are you doing, your a married women,"_ said a voice in her head.

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Special thanks to LivingInADream95 for all your help. Thank you**

* * *

"Hey Kate, come on in," Castle said politely.

"Hi," was all Kate said as she stepped inside Rick's obviously expensive home.

"Kate, are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Umm, yeah. Actually, no, not really, but I don`t want to talk about it…"

"Are you sure? You look pretty upset," Rick said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I`m okay. So are we gonna get some ice cream?" Kate asked, doing her best impression of a breezy tone.

"Sure, let me just go get the kids"

* * *

**After ice cream**

"Okay sweetheart, go get your stuff, time to go," Kate said to Jo when they got back to Rick's apartment.

"Kate it`s really late, you shouldn't be driving. How about you two stay here tonight?"

"Rick, that's sweet, but we can`t."

"Kate, it`s dark out and raining. I don't want you driving," Rick said sternly.

**Kate`s phone ringing**

"Sorry Rick, I have to take this," Kate said, stepping outside the apartment for some privacy.

"No problem," Rick replied as she walked away

* * *

"Beckett."

"Hey babe, where are you?" Josh asked.

"Ask her when she's gonna be home," said a breathy voice in the background.

"Who was that?" Kate asked furiously.

"Babe, what are you talking about? Its just me," said Josh

"There was a voice in the background. Don't play dumb with me, Josh."

"No there wasn't, you must be dreaming. So what time do you think you will be back?"

"Is there a women with you? Are you cheating on me?"

At that point Rick thought it was a good idea to let Kate have some privacy, seeing as how he could still clearly hear what she was saying, despite the distance. He went upstairs to tell Jo she was going to be there for a while longer.

"Josh, answer the fucking question!" Kate snapped.

"Kate, what time are you gonna be home?" Josh asked in exasperation, making Kate even more pissed off.

"I don't know. Now it's your turn to answer me. Is there or is there not a woman in my house?"

"For starters, it's not just your house, and yes, Kate, there is a woman here."

"Babe come back to bed," said the female.

Kate was far beyond pissed off at this point. Not only because the scum was cheating on her, but because he seemed so unconcerned with what he was doing. How could the father of her children be such a worthless human being?

"You know what Josh, we're done! Jo was right. You were cheating.I want a divorce!"

Kate then hung up, crying and struggling for breath.

"Kate, oh my god, Kate, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Rick asked, concern written all over his face.

"No, Rick, it's not. Josh is cheating on me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Not 100 percent sure but I'm going home to find out."

"Kate you're not going home alone. I'll come with you."

"Why?"

"Because what if he is cheating? You're gonna need someone to comfort you, and possibly someone to punch the asshole."

"Fine, lets go."

"One minute, I'm gonna tell the kids we're leaving."

"Are you ready Kate?" Rick asked as he was about to open the door.

"No, not really, but I need to see."

With that they left the safety of Rick's apartment, heading into the unknown.

* * *

They pulled up to the driveway and Kate turned off her car, but made no move to actually get out. Rick looked over at her sympathetically, understanding her hesitation. He knew that what was on the other side of that door would most likely change her life forever.

He reached out a reassuring hand, placing it gently on her forearm and looking her in the eye as he said, "You can do this, Kate. I will be with you the whole time. You can get through this, I promise."

Kate looked at him skeptically and asked, "What makes you so sure I can? You don't even know me, Rick."

"I know enough to know that you are a strong woman who can handle anything life throws at her. And I have a pretty good feeling that you would not be able to live with not know, so the way I see it, you really only have one choice. You have to go in there and see if your husband is really cheating on you."

Kate sat quietly for a few minutes before finally opening the driver's side door and stepping out of the car. Rick followed closely behind as she walked the short distance to her front door. There was a brief pause before she threw the door open and stepped in.

Kate could hear moaning in the distance and she had to struggle to hold it together. Rick placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her on. She knew he was right. She owed it to herself to know the truth, as painful and disgusting as it may be.

When she stepped into their bedroom the first thing that hit her was the smell of sex and sweat. She had to fight back the urge to vomit. She would never be prepared for what she was seeing in this room, not even if she had spent the rest of her life preparing for it. What faced her was the most disgusting display of trash known to man.

The blonde slut Josh has been cheating on her with was spread out on her bedspread getting fucked by her husband. It was appalling. Kate would never be able to set foot in this room again. He could have the house in the divorce because there was no way in hell she was living here after seeing that. Her children most definitely were not staying here with this pig either.

Before Kate could say or do anything, Rick had already stormed over to Josh, pulled him off of the bimbo and punched him in the nose, sending him reeling to the ground. He made his way back over to her, shaking his hand out from the force of the punch. He made his way back over to her, shaking his hand out from the force of the punch. He put his hand on her back and led her out of the house and back to the car, leading her to the passenger seat. He wasn't about to let her drive in the state she was in.

* * *

The drive back to Castle's house was quiet.

Once they got inside, they sat on the couch in silence, until Kate started crying.

"Oh, Kate, come here. I'm so sorry," Rick said soothingly, reaching out to Kate.

" I love him," she said lamely.

"Listen to me Kate, I'm gonna tell you something. Are you listening?"

"Yeah," she replied, glancing at him for the first time since they'd sat down.

"You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most wonderful woman in the world. You deserve to be happy, Kate."

"Thanks, Rick," she sniffled.

"I think you should stay the night."

"Me and Jo don`t have anything with us…"

"You can borrow clothes from me or Alexis," he said simply.

"Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Jo can sleep with Alexis and you can sleep with me."

Kate gaped at his bluntness, not having expected that. All she could think to say was, "Rick that's a nice gesture but…"

"Kate, I promise I won't try anything," he replied stoically.

"Ok, Rick, I guess."

"Perfect. And then in the morning, we can take the girls to school and then go to my lawyer and you can file for divorce."

"Thank you, Rick, for everything."

"Anything for you, beautiful. I'm gonna go tell the girls they're having a sleepover. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, Rick," she said as he headed upstairs to talk to the girls.

"The girls were pretty happy when I told them. Kate, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rick asked with concern as he made his way back into the living room.

"What am I gonna tell my kids?"

"Kate, calm down, come here," Rick said putting his arms over Kate`s shoulder so she could put her head on his chest.

They lay there for a while until the girls came down to say goodnight. Once they were gone, Rick convinced Kate to go to bed. They lay in bed with her head on his chest until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. You should probably write one**


	5. authors note

Im so sorry i havent updated in a while. Ive been really busy. I will try to update by this weekend.


End file.
